my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonborn
Dragonborn is a Quirk used by Otome Himura, which she inherited from her Vigilante father, Richard Belmont. Information Dragonborn is a rare and powerful Mutant Quirk that gives the user the abilities of the mythical dragon, while also given dragonic features to accommodate these abilities. This Quirk is difficult to control for Otome. She needs constant training and concentration to maintain control of this Quirk, or she may go berserk and destroy her surroundings. Dragonborn's power are mostly dependent on how much calories the user has. For example, frequent use of Otome's powers burn calories fast, which results in her having quite the appetite afterward. She must consume large amounts of food, preferably meat, in order to maintain energy. Her body seems to be able to burn fat naturally, though her tail is a different story. Every few years, Otome's scales molt, like any other reptile. Powers/Strengths/Weaknesses Otome has a wide range of abilities centered around her Quirk. Fire Breath: Typical of a dragon, Otome can breath and release her mouth, albeit at short ranges and bursts. She also appears to be capable of release flames from the palm of her hand. It is easier to release fire from her hands, since releasing it from the mouth, depending on how much and how long, tend to leave a burning sensation in her throat. Heat Resistance & Absorption: As she has a natural affinity to fire, Otome can resist heat put on by fire, and even absorb it. However, there's only a certain amount she can take. She cannot absorb the flames of Endeavor's Hellflame due to its intensity. Superhuman Strength & Sharp Claws: Otome has incredible physical strength for a young girl. She's strong enough to punch walls in a wall, and even break bones. Coupled with her super strength, Otome's claws can rip through the likes of steel and contrate. While she can lift heavy objects, like small vehicles, she cannot hold up anything bigger than a heavily built structure, such as buildings or large vehicles. High Endurance & Toughness: Otome's stamina levels are above peak human condition, and she is highly resilient to physical damage. She was once trapped in a collapsing building and came out virtually unscathed. That said, powerful attacks from the likes of All Might or All For One, are difficult to withstand, and she can be overwhelmed with enough power. Healing Factor: Otome can heal from injuries faster than the average human. She is shown to regenerate her tail in a matter of days. Other lost limbs may not grow back. Heightened Senses: Her senses, such as a hearing, sight, and smell, can be heightened at will. She needs precise concentration in order to do this, otherwise, broken concentration may increase her sensitivity to touch. Also, she can only focus on one sense at a time. Flight: Thanks to her wings, Otome is gifted with the ability to fly. She can fly at speeds up to Mach 10. Flying for long distances requires stamina. While she does have the stamina levels needed, Otome's wings are frail, and one attack on them will impair her ability to fly. Berserker Mode: The most dangerous part of her Quirk. Should Otome lose control of herself, like if she should use too much of her power, or become emotionally unstable, she may go completely berserk and go on a rampage. While her abilities increase dramatically, she loses all sense of human reason and thought, becoming a raging monster. If she remains in this state for too long, her body will be begin to suffer internal damage due to extreme body heat produced by her dragonic flames. The damage could extensive and long lasting. Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Knight-SX1